Turbulence
by Burning Fate
Summary: Kate Shepard decides to have a drink with James, but weird things keep on happening in the elevator. Could the universe be trying to tell them something? What will happen after they get to the Normandy's bar?


Shepard was walking around on the Normandy seeing how everyone was doing. Garrus of course was calibrating and didn't want to talk, Tali was busy talking to the fleet about where they should build buildings on their home planet, and Liara and Kaiden were both practicing with making their biotics stronger. But there was one person who Shepard had not talked to yet. James Vega. She walked into the elevator and down to the Shuttle bay.

"James. I-"

"Hey Lola. Wanna go grab a drink?" James asked turning around.

"I…sure."

"Great." He said wiping oil off of his hands. James walked toward the Commander and when he was close enough to her, he picked her up with one swoop of his arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Shepard yipped.

"Heh heh. I gotcha Lola. Don't worry."

"Oh James. Are you flirting with me again?" James's face turned a faint pink.

"I just… I've wanted to….." Shepard laughed as James stepped into the elevator. He put Shepard down and walked to the other side of the moving metal box.

"Turbulence!" Joker warned over the comm. The ship jumped a bit. James tripped over himself and into Shepard. The two had fallen to the floor. Shepard moaned as if she had no idea what had just happened.

"Lola," James said, not noticing what had happened, "are you-." He looked down at Shepard's red face as she gasped a bit at their position. James hadn't noticed that he had Shepard pinned to the cold metal floor. He didn't even know that he was on top of her! He was in between her legs for god's sake!

"Ah, Lola."

"Turbule-!" The ship bounced again. James's head dropped. Shepard yelled. James felt something soft on his face and then he opened his eyes. He was basically kissing Shepard's boob!

"J-James!" Shepard shrieked. He got up quickly and helped her up.

"Tur-! Oh dear God!" Joker yelled.

"Shepard!" James yelled grabbing her. Both of them were slammed up against the wall. Shepard opened her eyes and then groaned deep in her throat. James opened his eyes and saw Shepard blushing. Their lips were pressed together. James had one arm around Shepard's waist and the other hand must have slipped down on her leg because he didn't remember lifting it up to his side.

"T-!"

'Not again!' James though. With every pulse of turbulence, James's body grinded against Shepard. She kept on grunting in her throat. Then, on a total accident, Jame's mouth opened onto Shepard's and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Uh!" Shepard moaned. The ship finally stopped bouncing.

"Sorry everyone. I think we're okay now." James was stuck in his position. His hand had moved again and this time it was on Shepard's butt. He blushed brighter and noticed that his tongue was still in Shepard's mouth. He pulled his face away from her, carrying a thin line of saliva from her mouth. He closed his mouth and put his head down.

"Lola…."

"Y….Yes James?" Shepard said very embarrassed.

"I….I think that the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Uh, heh. I don't know James. It might have just been a coincidence." The elevator stopped.

'Oh thank god.' Shepard thought. The two walked into the new lounge.

"So Shepard. What would you like?"

"I don't know. Surprise me." James poured them both a drink and chugged it down.

"Another one Lola?" She nodded.

"Keep 'em coming Vega." 37 cups later, the two were drunk out of their minds.

"Haha! That's so funny!" Shepard laughed.

"I didn't even have to do anything. Heh heh."

"You know what man, your muscles are like…..their like.."

"Yeah Lola?"

"Their like…big freakin muscles. They're so big that there's not even a word for….how big they are.."

"Thanks Lola." James sat down. "Come sit with me!"

"Haha. Okay."

"You know what Lola. Even though I'm….a lot of drunk right now…I remember what happened in the elevator."

"Yeah. We almost fell in love. You..You were right about the universe man."

"I enjoyed it."

"Oh my god. Me to!"

"I could tell. *Hic!* you kept on moaning. You was like 'Oh Mister vega!' and I was like 'Yeah Lola. Jump on it!"

"Ah, no way!"

"Yeah yeah! That's what happened!" James laughed.

"Hey Mr. Vega."

"Yes Lola?"

"Kiss me."

"Heh heh. Okay." James kissed her once, then the next thing they knew they were on the floor making out. After that, nothing. Shepard woke up in her bed.

"Oh man. What happened?" Shepard asked herself as she sat up quickly.

"Oh, ow, ow, ow!" She whispered grabbing her head. Her blankets slid off of her. She looked down and saw that she was naked and that a muscular tattooed arm was lying in her lap.

" AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, covering herself back up.

"Mmmm," James moaned, "Lola?" He looked around to see that he was in her cabin.

"Lola….did we….." She nodded.

"Oh….." He sat up on the edge of the bed, found his boxer's, and pulled them on. Shepard had put her lacy black bra and panties back on.

"Hey Lola." James said. "I'm really sorry if I-. Mph!" She pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.  
"Lola!"

"Yes Mister Vega?" She asked shaking her butt.

"Mm. I like that." Shepard got up and walked toward her bathroom.

"Uh!" James grunted, as he was left wondering on the bed at what Shepard was going to do. She turned on the shower and soaked herself in the water.

"Mm. This feels so good." She closed her eyes. James sneaked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She laughed as he started kissing her neck.

"Oh James."

"I love you Lola." He said blushing. Shepard gasped. Then covered her cheeks with her hands.

"James, I-." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head back to kiss her on the lips.

"Love you to…"


End file.
